Perspective
by TheInsaneDemigod
Summary: Percy and Annabeth used to each other everything's. One day, everything changed. Annabeth dropped contact with Percy, and 5 years later they meet again. This time, both of them are engaged. But what happens when they realize they haven't moved on yet?
1. 5 Years Earlier

My first fanfiction. Woah.

Be warned, though. I'm a suckish writer XD

Ello, people. Fizzy here. Or TheInsaneDemigod. Whatever you want to call me.

This is my story, _Perspective_. This is a Percabeth story, for all of you hardcore Percabeth shippers like me :D Or for people who just like reading Percabeth fanfictions. Or something like that.

Anyway, please review and enjoy!

* * *

Disclamier:

Me- Can I please?

Rick- No.

Me- FINE. Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson.

Rick- MWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

***Annabeth's POV***

_**5 Years Earlier**_

"He's totally going to propose to you, Annabeth! Trust the daughter of Aphrodite." Piper says, grinning from ear to ear.

"But we're only 22, Piper. Do you really think he'd propose at this young age?" I reply.

I was getting ready for a date with Percy. He had asked me to meet me him at the beach at 7:30, and it was already 7:15. I need to get there early so I can taunt Percy for probably the 100th time for being late on a date. He was never the person to come on time, even if he set the time. That's one of the things I love about him. I could taunt him, but he would never take it seriously and taunt me back.

"But what is he does, Annabeth? What would you say then?" Piper asks.

I suddenly pause, holding my ponytail is midair.

I never really thought about that question much. I mean, I know that we've been together for more than 6 years, and we did talk about what it would be like to start a family, but I never took that stuff seriously.

"I don't know Piper. I would probably need more time to think." I say, tying my hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, good idea. It's better to keep the guy on his toes than saying the answer right away. I like the way that you think."

"That's me, the Daughter of Athena." I say, laughing. "What about you and Jason? What's going on between you guys?"

"I'm not sure. He's been acting sort of weird around me, and I don't know if I did something or if anything happened. Should I be worried?" Piper says, worriedly.

"Maybe he's going to propose to you?" I say.

"But we're only 21."

"Love is love, Piper."

"Same goes for you, Annabeth." She says, smirking.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Anyway, how do I look?" I wore dark jeans and a plaid shirt, and I wore my hair in a ponytail.

"Great. You know, if I put some makeup on your face you-"

"BYE PIPER." I say, running out of the Athena cabin. I am not wearing makeup. Ever.

I stop running and walk towards the beach. I start to wonder about what Piper said to me. What if Percy's going to propose? I don't know what I would say to him. We're both so young but we love each other.

"_Stop over-thinking things, Annabeth. You'll be ready when the time comes."_ I mutter to myself.

I walk closer to the beach, and I see two outlines of a girl and a boy. I don't see Percy anywhere.

"_Typical."_ I think to myself, smiling.

I walk on the beach, and I get near the boy and girl. The girl makes the first move and kisses the guy.

Seeing them kiss makes me think about the first time Percy and I kissed. I had made the first move, but I didn't even have time to process what I had done. Still, we were about to die so I had to make sure that I had kissed him before we died.

I look at my watch and I frown. It was already 7:35, and I can't see Percy anywhere.

I decide to walk to the other areas of the beach to look for Percy. He's probably talking to dolphins or something like that. I walk on the beach as I search for Percy.

I decide to ask the couple if they had seen Percy anywhere. I come over to them and the girl finally breaks the kiss. I realize that the girl is Drew. I feel bad for whatever poor guy Drew has under her trance.

Suddenly, I see a flash of green eyes from the guy, and I only know one person who would have eyes like that:

Percy.


	2. Unpleasantly Surprised

SAY YOU'LL REMEMBER ME

STANDING IN A NICE DRESS

STARING AT THE SUNSET, BABE

RED LIPS AND ROSY CHEEKS

SAY YOU'LL SEE ME AGAIN

EVEN IF IT'S JUST IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS

Taylor Swift is amazing. SHE IS THE QUEEN.

Anyway, here is the second chapter of "Perspective".

I'd also like to thank everyone for the reviews and views for my previous chapter.

I love you guys :D

* * *

Disclaimer:

Me- Would you like to do the honor's, Rick?

Rick- FAIZA DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON HAHAHAHAHA

Me- WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO EVIL?

* * *

***Annabeth's POV***

_**5 Years Later**_

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ENGAGED?" Thalia and Piper scream together

I laugh, seeing their faces in complete shock.

"On my last date with Kyle. He took me to the beach during the sunset and he just proposed." I say

Kyle and I had been together for 3 years. We met in a book store, and we just hit it off from there. We never had a fight in our relationship, other than fights about who was a better author, Mark Twain or Jane Austen.

"And you said you would never fall in love again." Piper says.

She immediately puts her hand over her mouth. Thalia strikes a glare at her with her piercing blue eyes.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. I'm so sorry. I didn't process what I was about to say." Piper says, apologizing.

"No, Piper. It's honestly okay. I've gotten over that."

Lies. Everything I've just said are lies.

I'll never get over what Percy did to me. He kissed another girl before our date.

He had kissed HER. Ugh, I can't even say her name.

What did Percy see in her, anyway? I originally thought that Percy and I both despised her, but I guess I though wrong. After that incident, I moved in with Thalia at her apartment. I had broken contact with the outside world.

You could say I went into a mental state of depression.

The first time I actually went out was 2 years later, and that was the day I met Kyle. I was buying books to keep me occupied for the next 3 months or so, and I bumped into Kyle and all my books fell. Kyle and I had started talking from that point on, and that's how I got engaged to him.

"Anyway," Thalia says, trying to ease the tension "we better get you to the airport. You don't want to miss your flight to your new job." She says, grinning.

I roll my eyes but I smile. I had recently got a job at a major architecture firm, and I feel like this is it. I can finally get settled in life.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Thanks again you guys, for driving me to the airport." I say to Thalia and Piper once we reach my terminal.

"Oh, it's no biggie." Piper says while hugging me. "I'm gonna miss you. I hope you can make it back in time for the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say, hugging Piper back.

I go to hug Thalia, who seems to be in shock.

"Thalia, are you okay?" I ask.

Thalia immediately snaps out of her trance and smiles. "Yeah, I'm totally fine." Thalia gives me a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"_Flight 289 for Sacramento, California from JFK Airport will be leaving in 5 minutes." _The announcer says.

"I better go. I'll see you guys in 6 months!" I say, while heading into the terminal.

I hear faint shouts of Thalia and Piper screaming bye until I can't hear anything at all. I aboard the plane and I go to my seat. I place my carry-on bag on the top compartments. As I take my seat, I observe the people sitting next to me. I decide to see who was sitting next to me, and now I wish I didn't.

Because that person was the one and only Percy Jackson.


	3. Flight Fights

So, how'd you like the suspense? MWAHAHAHAHAHA

I love torturing people.

I'd make an excellent author, don't you think?

Anyway, here is the chapter you people have been waiting for, and I hope you guys enjoy and review :D

Also, heads up you guys. My state exams are coming up in less than 2 weeks and my finals are in like in 1 month so I won't be able to update everyday like I'm doing right now :( BUT THAT MEANS I COULD TORTURE YOU PEOPLE EVEN MORE MWAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

But honestly, you people are amazing and I love you guys.

Disclaimer:

Rick- I have taught you well.

Me- Now I see why you love to torture us.

Rick- FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERTSANDS

Me- PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN PEOPLE (But it will be mine)

Rick- Nope.

* * *

I quickly cover my face with a magazine in front of me so Percy couldn't see me. A burst of emotions start to hit me, from sadness to anger, then happiness to nervousness and so on.

I can't cover my face for the whole 7 hours of the trip. That'd look odd to him, and my arms would obviously get tired. I could try to ask for a different seat, but it looks like the whole plane is booked.

"_What's up with people and Sacramento?" _I think to myself.

Wait. I'm wearing a hoodie. And I have sunglasses in my carry-on. I don't care if I seem weird to people for wearing sunglasses on a plane, it would be much weirder if I start screaming at Percy on the flight.

I put my hood up and I reach for my carry-on. Suddenly, I trip on my shoelaces. I begin to fall, but someone else's hand manages to get a grip of mine.

"Easy there." I close my eyes, breathing in and out, because the person who saved me from utter embarrassment was Percy.

"Are you okay?" He says, turning me around. Percy slightly gasps, and I try my best not to let tears roll down my cheek. Gods, I'm so emotional these days.

"Annabeth." Percy says, shocked.

"Percy."

I realize that people were staring at us so I sit down. Percy sits down to his seat right next to me and I try avoiding eye contact with him.

"So, how has your life been in the past 5 years?" He asks me, chuckling.

How can he laugh during a circumstance like this?

"Better than how it was 5 years ago." I reply, coldly.

Percy immediately shuts up, but his eyes had a gleam in them that showed he was angry.

"Annabeth, let me explain what happened that ni-"He tries to explain, but I cut him off.

"Percy, I'm not the same person I was 5 years ago. I'm not as dumb or ignorant anymore. You ruined me. I tried to KILL myself. All because of you. And right now, I feel like I'm going on the right track in my life. I have a new, good paying job at a major architecture firm, I'm engaged to a guy who doesn't kiss other girls on our dates, and I'm not depressed anymore. I don't have anything to do with you in my new life."

"And those things would've never happened to you if you actually listened to me." He mutters to himself, but I choose to ignore it.

"If you just listened to my perspective," Percy says, continuing, "I think we could've solved things a long time ago. And Annabeth? I don't want anything to do with you in my life either, but I think you established that much earlier."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seatbelts. We will be taking flight shortly." _The pilot says in the speaker system.

I shoot Percy a glare, and he glares back at me. I pick up the magazine that I dropped and start reading it.

"_Wait, what am I reading?"_ I think to myself.

I turn the magazine to the front cover and apparently, I'm reading Cosmopolitan. Ew.

"Why don't they have _Architect_?" I mutter to myself. _Architect _has to be the best architecture magazine.

"Here." Percy says, holding out _Architect_.

I stare at Percy for a few seconds before taking the magazine from him. "Thank you." I say.

Percy nods, and then goes back to watching The Little Mermaid on his TV screen. I quietly laugh to myself. That guy will never grow up.

As I start reading the magazine, the plane has some turbulence. A baby starts crying, and the little girl in the row in front of us starts whining to her mother about how her ears hurt. Another child starts kicking the back of my seat, and Percy quietly starts singing "Under the Sea" to himself.

This is going to be one long flight.


	4. Authors Note

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY DON'T KILL ME

Well, my testing is over, but that means I have to study for a test for New York City's failed school system that is a SAT for middle school students. Isn't that nice?

Anyway, I will be updating soon but I can't update everyday like before. Probably after December, when my auditions and everything will be over.

These past few weeks have been so…..I don't know the word. Hectic doesn't seem to suit it. They've been "ugh". Stuff has happened and it's just been so pressurizing. I'm sorry you guys. I've let you down. But I promise to redeem myself.

I love you guys.

~Fizzy


End file.
